Muse
by Lady Samurai
Summary: Dark is a well known painter in search of eternal beauty, will his life change when he meets a suicidal teen? Dark X Daisuke, Krad x Satoshi Shonenai AU Discontinued as of 2008
1. A Trip To The Hospital

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairing: Dark X Daisuke (Duh) and Krad X Satoshi (It's my sister's favorite)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

_**Thoughts**_

"**Speech"**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Honto- Really?**

**Konnichiwa - Good afternoon/Hello.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Muse: Chapter One**

Dark was an artist. His paintings were famous throughout Japan. Even the people that knew nothing about art recognized the name Dark Mousey.

Dark had it all. He was on television frequently, he was rich, and he had millions of fans. Beautiful girls threw themselves at his feet, and yet, he had never been in a series relationship before.

Dark wasn't exactly a playboy, but he wasn't the perfect guy either. He was attracted to beauty and would only go out with beautiful people.

Their beauty inspired him to paint and when he no longer received inspiration from them, he kicked them to the curb.

It depressed him to have someone around when they were no longer beautiful to him. The longest relationship he'd been in had lasted four months.

No matter how many people he dated, they all ended up boring him. He tried to settle down, but it never worked out. He could never get past other people's flaws. He wanted someone that was perfect.

All the beauty he had encountered had been too superficial and had bored him fast. So far Dark hadn't found someone new to inspire him. He hadn't painted something new in six months.

Dark was looking for a specific kind of beauty. Dark wanted to find someone with eternal beauty.

He wanted to find someone who looked beautiful to him no matter how many times he looked at them. He wanted someone that could always inspire him to paint.

He wanted someone who was as beautiful outside as they were inside. I guess you could say Dark was searching for a soul mate, his muse, he just didn't know this yet.

But he would soon find the person he was looking for in the most unlikely place.

* * *

Dark walked threw the halls of Azumano Hospital. Krad had gotten into an accident. Satoshi was probably a nervous wreck right now. Satoshi and Krad were Dark's best friends.

They had known each other since he was ten. Dark was now eighteen, as was Krad, while Satoshi was sixteen.

It didn't surprise Dark when Krad and Satoshi announced they were an official couple. Krad had always been possessive of Satoshi.

They all used to be neighbors and played together often. Dark used to live with his parents, but had moved out as soon as he had turned eighteen.

He didn't want his parents freeloading of his fortune any longer. They had been upset over his departure, mostly because of the loss of money.

Krad had also moved out from his parent's house. They hadn't realized he was gone until the maid had informed them. They hadn't bothered to contact him.

Satoshi had moved out from his stepfather's house and into Krad's apartment. Satoshi was an orphan that had been adopted by the head of the police department.

Satoshi hadn't liked the way the man manipulated and used him so he had left. Satoshi's stepfather only agreed to let him leave because Satoshi had blackmailed him.

Satoshi had threatened to make all of his stepfather's illegal activities public. He had plenty of documents and photos as evidence, needless to say, his stepfather had quickly agreed.

Their fucked up pasts had brought Satoshi, Krad, and Dark closer. They were there for each other and supported each other in any way possible.

Right now Satoshi was studying to become a private detective, Dark had his art career, and Krad was a racer. Krad's job was very dangerous and sometimes ended up with Krad getting sent to the hospital.

This was one of those times. Dark got the room number from the receptionist and headed to Krad's room. Satoshi was already there, of course.

Krad looked fine. Nothing was broken or anything. Satoshi was indeed a wreck like Dark thought he'd be. Instead of being calm and collected, he looked panicked and disorganized.

Dark walked over to Satoshi.

"Calm down he's fine," said Dark as he placed his hand on Satoshi's shoulder.

"Shut up Dark! I know he's fine," said Satoshi while glaring at Dark.

"What happened anyway Krad?" asked Dark.

"My car flipped over in the middle of a race, to bad," said Krad calmly.

Getting into car accidents wasn't new to Krad. It happened all the time. Krad was always fine. He was very lucky. He never broke any bones or anything.

"HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT SO CALMLY! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Dark looked over to Satoshi. Satoshi usually didn't yell like that. In fact, he usually didn't speak. If he did, it was to insult someone, but things were different when it came to Krad.

Satoshi only lost control over his emotions when in situations that concerned Krad. Satoshi would only admit this to Krad, but he loved the older teen more than anything else in the world.

Satoshi started to become even more upset. Krad put his arms around Satoshi. Dark knew this was his cue to leave the room. He did not want to see his to best friends have sex.

Sometimes Krad got into fights with Satoshi just for the make-up sex. Those two could never keep their hands off each other. Dark decided to walk around the hospital.

It would give him something to do for the next couple of hours. Dark liked visiting other patients. He liked to cheer them up plus he could get to know a lot of cute nurses.

* * *

Ok, Dark was officially lost. He was too busy flirting to notice where he was headed. He didn't know where he was and the halls were deserted. It was really creepy.

"Are you lost?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Dark had never been this scared in his entire life. He turned around to face a boy. The boy was extremely pale, had flaming red hair, and big red eyes.

The boy looked like a porcelain doll. He was wearing black pants and a red T-shirt. He was pretty cute though.

"I asked you if you were lost," the boy repeated.

"Er…yeah…can you help me?" said Dark.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um I'm heading to room 879."

"Okay, follow me."

The boy headed in the opposite direction Dark had been walking. The boy really knew his way around the hospital.

"I'm Dark Mousey."

Dark expected the boy to be surprised and beg for his autograph. Everyone he met had done that; after all, he was the Great Dark Mousey.

"I'm Daisuke Niwa. It's a pleasure to meet you Dark."

This reaction surprised Dark. Did the kid not know who he was?

"Do you work here Daisuke?" asked Dark.

"No silly. I'm only sixteen. I'm not qualified to be a nurse or doctor yet. My mom works here though. She's a doctor."

"Oh well, that's cool. I'm eighteen and I'm a painter."

"Honto? Sugoi! I want to be an artist too."

"That's interesting." _How can he not know who I am!_

"Here we are!" said Daisuke in a cheery voice.

Daisuke had skipped the entire way with a smile on his face. He was very cheerful and carefree. Dark could hardly believe the boy was sixteen.

Dark opened the door to the room. It looked like Krad and Satoshi had…err…finished their activities.

Krad raised an eyebrow when he saw Daisuke. _Did Dark already find someone new? He sure got over…what was her name? Oh right Risa! Dark sure got over Risa fast. Is he Dark's new…interest?_

"Guys, I want you to meet someone," said Dark.

"Konnichiwa, my name is Daisuke Niwa. It is a pleasure to meet you both," said Daisuke politely.

This time both Satoshi and Krad raised an eyebrow. Daisuke wasn't the type of person Dark went for.

Dark went for someone that wouldn't put out until the fourth date or so, someone you could party and drink with, someone who was fun and liked to break the rules, someone wild.

Dark liked loud people who had a hot body and that he could show off to everyone he met.

Satoshi and Krad could tell, just by looking, Daisuke wasn't like that. Daisuke was bubbly, yet shy, polite, and obedient; all in all, he was the type of boy girls would bring home to meet their mothers.

Daisuke was cute not drop dead sexy. He resembled a child more than a teenager. He looked like a virgin and not someone Dark could sleep around with.

So then, why was Dark talking to him? It couldn't be friendship. Dark didn't make friends easily and if he did, he didn't introduce them to Satoshi and Krad until they were officially friends.

He didn't introduce his dates either until they had been going out for three months. If the relationship didn't last that long, Satoshi and Krad never met them.

If they had been friends, Dark would have introduced Daisuke as his new friend and if he Dark's new lover, he would have called him his boyfriend. Dark hadn't introduced Daisuke as neither. Who was this kid?

"So, how long have you known Dark?" Satoshi finally asked.

"I just met him a few minutes ago in the hall," said Daisuke.

Another surprise, Dark had only met him a few minutes ago and he was already introducing him to Satoshi and Krad. This was big.

What did this kid mean to Dark?

**TBC………….**

**The first part was the prologue, I din't want to make it into a seperate chapter.**


	2. Daisuke's Life

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairing: Dark X Daisuke (Duh) and Krad X Satoshi (It's my sister's favorite)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

_**Thoughts**_

"**Speech"**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Sou - Really?**

**Konnichiwa - Good afternoon/Hello.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Muse: Chapter Two**

Daisuke stepped inside hi room, his home. Ever since he was little, Daisuke had been in and out of the hospital. He was very weak and sickly because of complications at birth.

His body couldn't fight diseases very well; even a cold could turn deadly. He wasn't allowed to leave the hospital much and he didn't have any friends. Daisuke went to school like everyone else, but he never tried to befriend any of the other students.

They'd just feel sorry for him and try to be his friend out of pity. Daisuke hated being pitied; he felt weak and like he was handicapped. Everyone that knew he was sickly treated him like he was made of glass, they were especially careful around him when they knew he had tried to commit suicide.

Daisuke was an orphan. His mother died giving birth to him and his father committed suicide a few hours later. Sometimes he hated his father for leaving him all alone. Daisuke felt as though he hadn't been good enough reason for his father to live; he felt as though his father hadn't loved him.

His father had preferred to be with his dead wife then with his living son. Daisuke had been tossed around from relative to relative. He hated them all. They were all after the fortune his parents had left him. Stealing his money was the thought of every relative he had encountered.

Only Daisuke though, was allowed to draw money from the bank account; a form also had to be filled out first to explain why the money was being withdrawn. Daisuke would only have to do this until he was a legal adult. This was to protect Daisuke's money from being stolen by greedy bastards, like his relatives.

When they realized that they couldn't steal his money, he had been dumped into a foster home. Daisuke was first placed in a foster home, he was ten, this was also around the time he had become a cutter.

No one knew about his problem because he always made sure to hide it. Daisuke became better and better at hiding his scars, as well as lying; he always had a believable story as to why there were cuts all over his wrists.

When he was fifteen, he decided to commit suicide. He was tired of always being alone and how everyone tossed him around like a rag doll; he felt as though no one cared. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your point of view, his foster mother found him lying in a pool of blood with his wrists slashed open.

He had been taken to Azumano Hospital immediately. The doctors saved his life and he had been removed from the care of his foster mother. Afterwards, Daisuke admitted himself into the hospital where he would spend the next year of his life.

Daisuke was constantly getting tests run on him and took several types of medication including antidepressants. Nurses were always checking his wrist to see if he had hurt himself and he was never allowed near sharp objects.

Being sickly made it even more dangerous for him to loose so much blood and have open wounds. Diseases were also more likely to enter his body if he had wounds. Everyone tried to help him as much as they could.

He was still very sad and lonely though. He still remembered when he first had cut his wrist; it had felt really good. He started cutting his wrist more and more, it got to the point where he couldn't stop.

Even though it felt really good and helped him realize his emotional pain, Daisuke knew it was wrong. That was why he had admitted himself into Azumano Hospital. He wanted to get better; he didn't want to be miserable anymore. Azumano not only treated the body, it also treated the mind. The hospital had a team of psychologists working for them to help their patients.

Daisuke thought of Azumano as a hospital fused with a psychiatric ward. Many people here were real nutcases. Daisuke had chosen this particular hospital because it was the only place, besides a mental institution, that could help him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," said Daisuke.

"Konnichiwa sweetheart, I brought you sugar cookies, your favorite." (A/N: Sugar cookies are my favorite!)

Dark smiled at his "mom." Emiko was his doctor and psychiatrist, but was more of a mother to him. He called her mom, and since they were similar in appearance, everyone believed they were really related. She hadn't officially adopted him, but thought of him as her son anyway. (A/N: I know in the anime and manga Emiko really _is_ Daisuke's mother but for the sake of the fanfics just go along with it.)

"Sou!"

"Of course silly, now eat up, we have our session in ten minutes."

Daisuke liked talking to his mom. It was comfortable and he always felt a bit better after he talked to her. He felt as though she really listened when he talked and that she really cared about what he said. Daisuke held Emiko's hand as they walked into her office together.

* * *

Satoshi had calmed down considerably by the time the trio had left the hospital. You never would have guessed he had had a nervous breakdown just minutes before. Krad was fine and was grinning from ear to ear, probably because he had just gotten laid.

Dark insisted on driving both Satoshi and Krad home. Satoshi and Krad had taken it upon themselves to mercilessly tease Dark about Daisuke.

"What's the deal with the kid?" Krad asked Dark.

"W-what are you talking about?" Dark answered while trying hard not to blush at the memory of Daisuke. He couldn't understand why the topic made him so nervous. Satoshi, of course, caught Dark's stutter.

"Dark, did you just stutter?"

"NO! He's just a guy I met!"

Satoshi rolled his eyes at that comment. If it was _just_ a guy, Dark wouldn't have stuttered and he wouldn't have bothered to introduce him to Krad and himself. Daisuke was more than "just some guy."

"Did you get his phone number?" Krad randomly asked Dark.

"Oh shit! I forgot!" Dark yelled.

"Too bad Dark," said Satoshi.

"Maybe you can ask someone at the hospital," suggested Krad.

"The hospital won't give confidential information away," said Satoshi.

"Did you at least get to make out with him?" Krad asked with a grin.

"Shut up!" Dark yelled at Krad.

"Try going back to the hospital, maybe he'll still be there," Satoshi suggested.

"He wouldn't still be there unless he was seriously ill," said Krad.

"Maybe he's one of the…special patients," Satoshi told Krad.

"I don't know…he didn't look like a nutcase," Krad said and looked at Dark.

"Daisuke is not crazy!" Dark yelled.

"Awfully protective aren't you, Dark?" Krad said.

"Whatever, now get out of my car," said Dark.

Satoshi and Krad got out of Dark's car and headed towards their apartment, which was bigger than most people's houses. Dark drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Dark yelled.

Dark knew no one would answer; he just did it out of habit. He had never gotten to the stage of a relationship where his lover lived with him, or even exchanged keys for that matter. There was no one waiting for him. He looked on the coffee table where he found a note.

Going to hang out with some friends, dinner's in the fridge.

Love,

Towa-chan

Despite her youthful appearance, Towa-chan had been working for Dark's family for ten years. Dark suspected she must have had some sort of plastic surgery. There was no way someone_ that_ old could look so young. She had never told anyone her age and Dark suspected it was a secret she would take to the grave.

Dark had grown up with Towa-chan, and when he had moved out of his family's home, she had moved with him. She was more of a big sister to him than a servant. She was lots of fun too.

Dark didn't feel as lonely when Towa-chan was around, but she had her own life and couldn't always be with him. Towa-chan had her own friends and did her own things like any other adult.

Dark walked up the stair towards his studio. He did this every time he came home, even when he wasn't inspired to paint. He always wanted to be ready if a new idea hit him. Dark picked up his brush and arranged the paint bottles in no particular order. He finished by setting up a blank canvas and, to his own surprise, started to paint.

Colors, images, shapes, and shades just kept popping into Dark's mind. He couldn't stop painting. It was weird. For the past couple of months, every time he came into this room, he hadn't painted a single thing. He would just stare at the blank canvas, waiting for inspiration.

Today though, things were different. Today, he felt alive and as though he had to express himself through his art. By the time he was finished, it was six o'clock in the morning. He had never before spent so many hours strait painting.

Dark looked over his work; it was probably his best work yet. It reminded him of something…no…someone. Yes, the painting definitely reminded him of someone, but whom? Where had this new inspiration come from?

_Red…_

_Beautiful…_

_Sad…_

_Lonely…_

_It reminds me of-_

"DARRRRRRRK-SAMA!"

Dark barely had enough time to react as he was tackled to the ground by his maid who insisted on being called Towa-chan. The petite women clung to Dark's neck, not noticing the gagging noises her employer was making.

"Gah…choking…get…off…" Dark struggled to speak while attempting to remove his maid off his neck.

"Gomen, I guess I got carried a way," said Towa-chan apologetically. "I got a little carried away…anyway…what's this?"

"That's my new painting," said Dark while trying to regain his breath.

Towa-chan looked over the painting. It was beautiful yet, it was different from Dark's other paintings. This one was filled with more emotions than the rest of Dark's paintings. Then, it hit her.

"So Dark, who is it?" Towa-chan asked.

"W-what!"

"Who's the person you were thinking of when you were painting?"

"No one!"

Towa-chan smirked. She would let it go for now, but she'd find out. She would find out who the person was that had finally stolen Dark's heart.

**TBC……………**


	3. Risa's Jealousy

**Warning: Shonen-ai**

**Pairing: Dark X Daisuke (Duh) and Krad X Satoshi (It's my sister's favorite)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel**

_**Thoughts**_

"**Speech"**

**Japanese Terms:**

**Gomen – Sorry.**

**Sou - Really?**

**Konnichiwa - Good afternoon/Hello.**

**Sugoi - Amazing/Cool/Awesome.**

**Muse: Chapter Three**

Risa Harada did not get dumped. She dumped guys; they did _not_ dump her. Dark would come crawling back…HE WOULD!

_We just had a tiny fight._

_It's not over!_

_He'll call._

"He's not going to call," a voice interrupted Risa's mental ranting.

Risa stopped glaring at the phone and looked her twin sister, Riku, in the eye.

"He WILL call!" Risa snapped.

_What does Riku know?_

_She's just…jealous! Yes, that's right._

Riku was the older of the twins. She was athletic, smart, generous, and a world famous tennis player. Riku loved sports and thought having a boyfriend was a waste of time. Risa was one of the world's top models. She'd even started a career as an actress. Even though they looked alike on the outside, the twins were VERY different on the inside.

"Risa, let it go. He dumped you, but so what? There are plenty of other guys out there," Riku said to her twin.

"Yeah right. You know who says that? People who have been dumped before! Me? I've never even been stood up! Dark WILL come back!" Risa shouted at her older sister.

"I get that you're upset Risa, but you don't have to bitch at me! Get over it! I'm only trying to help!" Riku shouted before storming out of her sister's bedroom.

_You're such a baby Risa!_

Riku always wanted what was best for her sister, but, sometimes, Risa was just impossible. Riku and Risa lived together in a huge mansion because they felt it would have been too lonely to live alone in such a big house. Riku never liked Dark. She thought he was the biggest pervert she had ever met.

The guy had had too many failed relationships; he was bad news. Riku felt Dark was the type of guy who couldn't make a commitment and would end up breaking her sister's heart. She never understood what Risa saw in the guy. Sure, he was good looking, Riku admitted, but that was it. Riku suspected Risa liked Dark for his looks and cash. Risa was like that. She could be so vain and superficial.

When Dark broke up with Risa, Riku had been relieved. Risa, though, had taken it _very_ badly. She insisted the relationship wasn't over and refused to listen to anyone. Risa had even started stalking Dark a little…

She'd show up to the same parties Dark went to and the restaurants where Dark was having a meal. Risa would scare off any of Dark's dates and leave about fifty phone messages per day. Riku thought Risa had crossed the line into obsession, but didn't say anything.

All Riku could hope for was that Risa would give up on Dark. Risa did horrible things to people that hurt her. She never did anything physical, but there were ways of hurting people without touching them. If it didn't end soon, someone would get hurt.

* * *

Daisuke sighed as he walked to the hospital. School had been terrible. Everyone loved to pick on him. They all thought he was weird and creepy.

_They don't know the half of it._

_If they knew my past, they'd avoid me like the plague._

People at Daisuke's school weren't nice or very understanding. Everyone there was either a bully, or a weakling that couldn't defend themselves. Unfortunately, Daisuke was in the second group. Because of his illness, Daisuke wasn't very strong and therefore couldn't defend himself.

He couldn't tell his mother, she'd just worry. Daisuke just hoped for the best and tried to ignore all the cruel things people did to him. Sometimes, though, it was hard.

"_Sticks and stones may hurt my bones, but words can never hurt me."_

_Whoever said that was wrong._

_Words can hurt more than physical pain sometimes._

The things they said about him… They hurt a lot. Not a single person was nice to Daisue at school. It was a good thing Daisuke was going to graduate early; he didn't think he could stand that school any longer. There was only one good thing about today, Daisuke's mother told him she would have a surprise waiting for him when he came home from school.

_I wonder what it is…_

Daisuke decided to walk faster; he really wanted to find out what the surprise was. When the hospital was in Daisuke's view, he ran as fast as he could. Daisuke's mother always gave him the best surprises.

CRASH

Not looking where he was going, Daisuke crashed into a nurse.

"Sorry!" Daisuke called out as he continued running.

Daisuke ran all the way to his mother's office. He slammed open the door and burst into the room.

"What's the surprise! Tell me!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you," Emiko teased.

"Pleeease!"

"Since you asked so nicely, okay."

Emiko pulled out an invitation from her coat pocket. Daisuke's eyes bulged out of their sockets when he realized what his mother was holding. In her hand, Emiko had a personal invite to the opening of an art gallery. Daisuke had always wanted to go to an art gallery. Daisuke jumped up and down like a little kid. He hugged his mother tightly and expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Exclaimed Daisuke.

"You're welcome," Emiko told her son.

Daisuke couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Dark was bored. Usually his art galleries were always fun, but not tonight. It might be that usually, he was in the company of at least ten different girls. Every time Dark looked at a girl, though, he felt nothing towards her. There was always something wrong with every girl he looked at.

A red-haired girl smiled at him from across the room.

_Too tall and her hair isn't red enough._

A blond winked at him from the punch bowl.

_Eugh, not a blond._

A brunette attached herself to his arm.

_Her eyes aren't big enough._

Dark removed his arm from the girl's death grip and walked away. None of the girls, or guys, for that matter, met his standards tonight. What those standards were, Dark didn't know. It was like he was looking for a certain person, but he didn't know who that person was.

"Having fun, Dark?" A voice asked behind him.

Dark turned around and scowled at Satoshi.

"No," he replied.

"Really? You haven't found a girl to attach yourself to yet?" Satoshi asked, with feigned surprise.

"Naw…they're all…too…too…I don't know" Dark sighed.

"Most of them are too tall, right?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah…"

"The red-heads don't have dark enough hair, right?"

"Yes…"

"Not enough boys."

"I could go for a guy…"

"And none of them are named Daisuke, right?"

"No, but there was a guy na-wait a second. Who said anything about Daisuke! Who's Daisuke? I have no idea what you're talking about! Leave me alone! You're annoying!"

Satoshi just shook his head and watched Dark walk away. It was rather entertaining to make Dark nervous; he could be so transparent sometimes. Even if he didn't realize it, Dark had been captivated by Daisuke. It was funny to see Dark deny his affections for the red-head, though.

* * *

CRASH

Once again, Daisuke found himself on the floor.

_What did I trip over this time?_

_This is so embarrassing…_

"Um…could you please get off?" Asked a voice beneath Daisuke.

Daisuke was surprised that the floor was talking, until he realized he was sitting on top of a person. Daisuke immediately recognized him as the man he had met at the hospital. Dark too, recognized Daisuke.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" Dark asked.

Daisuke smiled at Dark.

"My mother was invited and she let me come," stated Daisuke.

"Oh…um…well…do you want to hang out?" Stuttered Dark.

"Sure!" Daisuke cheerfully replied. "This is the first time I've been to this sort of thing."

"Really? I've been to several."

"Cool!"

Dark and Daisuke began to chat like old friends. Dark had never felt so comfortable around another person. It was nice. Everything seemed to become so much brighter with Daisuke around.

* * *

Risa Harada was not happy. She had planned to spend a nice evening with Dark, but instead, Dark was focusing all his attention on some…boy! She had even bought a new dress just for Dark, and what does he do? He completely ignores her and doesn't even acknowledge her presence! That boy was going to pay for taking away _her_ Dark.

**TBC…………..**

**Yes, an evil Risa. Just wait and see what she does.**


End file.
